


Troubled Reign

by Merfilly



Category: Ancient Egyptian RPF, Ancient History RPF
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Akhenaten, worried by the woes of his reign, are intruded upon by one of his daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubled Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Once called Amenhotep, fourth of the name. Enthroned as Neferkheperure. Chosen as Akhenaten.

Currently, no matter the name, the man in question was in turmoil. When he had given himself over to Aten, he had done so for both piety and practical considerations. The Thebans and the Memphites were feuding and the Priests had locked up the treasuries. Every noble in the Du'at was waiting for the long-lived line begun when Ahmose had consolidated power to die, and were certain the odd child would be the end of the line at last.

Akhenaten let Aten choose him to escape the clutches of both major factions in the temples, and to show he was not a puppet of any noble seeking to manipulate their way into his home. His daughters and sons would succeed him yet, he swore, even as he knew his beloved wife was grieving the loss of their youngest one. Akhetaten had no ties to any god, and Aten had been pleased to have His own place, yet none of the people could see this.

How had the nomads that kept the herds been able to accept one god above all others? Akhenaten had listened to their hymns, observed their ways, and seen how the tribes could push their disputes away strictly by invoking the god of their forefather. Why could his own people not see this way made more sense than arguing over Amun and Re, as to which was the first or the superior?

"My Father who is Aten's own Son," a small voice called, and he looked down to see Ankhesenpaaten, his third-born daughter, and so quick of wit in many ways. She would be wed well, he decided then and there, even if Meritaten was currently the heiress of the royal blood. 

"Yes, Daughter of Pharaoh's Beloved Consort?" he asked, carefully crouching to be on level with her. She had the strong features of their blood, softened only slightly by Nefertiti's differences. Fortunately, none of his daughters seemed to carry the oddities of his own frail body. That he saw signs of them in his sons from the other consorts left him hopeful that Nefertiti's strength in her daughters would see them to another generation in time.

"You are thinking too greatly, Beloved of Aten, when the Disk is full of love today, pouring down upon Us." 

He had to smile for her then, and clasp her close. "Yes, Little Daughter, and We should find Your mother, bring Her into the Love, to help Her heart heal."

"A meal, served among the statues, for Mother and You and all of my sisters? May I invite the other consorts and their boy-children?" Ankhesenpaaten asked, clapping her hands in delight and dancing so that her feet were lightened by the dust of the ground.

"I believe Smenkhkare would not like to be called a boy-child any longer, but yes," Akhenaten said, stroking a long-fingered hand down her hair. "Go, Little Daughter, and gather the Royal Family, all of it, while I send My pages throughout the palace to prepare for the Royal Meal among Our statues," he said. 

Let the weight of the world at large wait this day. Let it be a day for joy shared, to pull away from grief and strife. Aten had inspired his Tiny Delight to lead him back to love, and that was not to be ignored.


End file.
